Life After
by Delysia
Summary: A missing scene from the Turbo movie. No one ever tells you what you are supposed to do when you are done saving the world. A moment with Rocky, Kim, and Jason- three former rangers learning to deal


_A/N:This is a missing scene from the Turbo movie set after Kim and Jason were rescued but before the tournament. Just a moment with three former rangers._

**Life After**

"I am telling you, I smell deep fried onion rings."

Jason sniffed the air before rolling his eyes. "I think that bump on your head is messing with you. No hospital is going to serve onion rings. Just sit still and try not to mess up your back anymore."

"I am telling you, I smell them," Rocky protested from his hospital bed. He was hungry and empty and just not sure of anything besides the rumbling in his stomach. The food they served was practically inedible and there was never enough. He needed his five square meals a day to concentrate. Maybe then he could figure out what he was supposed to do now.

He had passed the power to Justin and the spasm in his back told him it would be months, if ever, before he was back in fighting form. Rocky had never pictured a day would come when he wouldn't be a ranger. Where destiny and fate wouldn't be a responsibility tied to his strong shoulders. He hadn't needed to study, to fill out those college applications that Aisha had been talking about since freshman year. He had a purpose, well- he did. Now all he had was a stomach that groaned a loud protest at being denied food.

He just needed to go home. The hospital smelled strongly of cold and disinfectant and they would wake him all through the night to check his vitals. Apparently it was really important to remember those three objects they tell you or they tend to assume your concussion is dangerous. He wished he had known that then. He would have tried a little harder to remember the second one was 'ball'. Tomorrow, they said. Tomorrow he would be released, just in time for the tournament- the one he would not be able to be in..."Jase?"

"No. I am not stealing food from another patient or going to try to sweet talk the nurse into bringing you another tray. That's what got Adam kicked out. My mom works two floors up. If I get kicked out I might as well be a dead man," Jason replied, crossing his arms and standing a little straighter as he spoke.

That had little to do with what Rocky was going to ask but his ears picked up on one fact, the empty feeling in his stomach piloting most of his thoughts. "Any chance you could get your mom to-"

"No."

"But-"

"No," Jason insisted again. "Anyway, she is at home with Kimberly. Kim is trying to make her feel better about Derrick losing his scholarship."

"That sucks, dude." And it really did. Rocky didn't know Jason's older brother well. Just that he had gotten a scholarship to play college football, but he knew what it was like to have a goal and then suddenly be directionless. He was only on day two and was already going stir crazy.

"Yeah," the original ranger sighed as he lowered himself into the hard plastic visitor chair. "But if anyone knows how to put a positive spin on things it's Kimberly. By the way, she said to tell you she would try to stop by later."

Rocky forced a nod and a smile. Things had been tense and he had only been given the Cliff-notes version of what happened with Divatox. He had yet to see Kim but Tommy and Jason were speaking in mono-syllable answers with each other. After Rocky's foolproof plan got Adam escorted out by hospital security (who knew the hospital was that stingy with their food?), he had spent an awkward thirty minutes with both Tommy and Jason before Tommy said he need to practice for the tournament. Rocky had never been so relieved for someone to leave. With Tommy gone, Jason had filled him in on his side of the story- being trapped in bilge with Bulk and Skull, prying the hatch off, Kim getting out but ultimately captured by natives. There were just a few things Jason left out, holes in the story, the beginning pages left blank like that he had apparently been in Florida with Kimberly.

After the Gold Power drain, Jason had spent a month moping around Angel Grove before he stopped even showing up for classes. Rocky had heard from Mrs. Scott that Jason had gotten his GED and taken his college savings to go travel. Jason never even bothered to tell the team that he was going. The truth was Rocky hadn't been the best at accepting Jason back on the team, a big part of him was intimidated and felt replaced as second in command when Jason came back. Still, it didn't excuse the fact that he should have reached out to Jase that first month. Everything was just so crazy and then he was gone, leaving Rocky with brick of guilt hot in his gut.

If Rocky had known he was with Kim, he would have worried less. He didn't think of Kim the way he used to, B.T.L. (before the letter) when he assumed she would never hurt anyone, but he knew she could be counted on to be a good friend... assuming that's what her and Jason were.

"So I hate to bring this up, especially when I am practically tethered to this bed and you could really hurt me," Rocky shifted his weight to the left, away from his former mentor. "But what's up with you and Kimberly? Don't hurt me!" Rocky called when Jason shifted forward in his seat.

Jason rolled his eyes as if he had been waiting for that line of questioning. "Nothing."

"If you say so..."

"We are just friends."

"Scuba diving friends?"

"Look." He pointed a finger at the former blue ranger. "I am only going to say this once- Kim and I are friends. She had some time off since the Pan Global Games and I had to practically beg her to come with me. Once we were here, it was pulling teeth to get her not to hop in the first plane back. She was really worried about seeing everyone, really afraid. I thought the scuba diving would distract her. End of story."

"Why would Kim be scared of us?" They were a team, they were practically a family. Kim scared of them, that made no sense at all, unless... "Because of Tommy? Because she sent that really brutal letter to the Youth Center and Adam read it aloud and it was really uncomfortable?"

"Well that and also because none of you even bothered to call or write to her after. I mean, I get it. I am friends with Tommy too but last time I checked you were also friends with Kim, or at least you used to be. That really hurt her, you know."

"She sent Tommy a Dear John letter! What was I suppose to say after that? How's the new guy?" Rocky sighed, trying to curb the anger in his voice. "I just... I didn't know what to say after that. I mean, it just didn't seem like something Kim would do and then it made me feel like I never really knew her, you know?"

Jason closed his eyes, pressing his fingers against the closed lids before speaking. Rocky used to do that too when he was tired, just block it all out and let the colored dots swim in his vision. "I am not defending Kimberly. That letter was stupid and not cool but she had her reasons." Rocky couldn't control the snort he let escape, Jason glaring at him. "Seriously man, you need to watch it. You don't know anything about it."

"And you do?"

"Yeah, I do. And what's more, I know Kim would not just cut you out- ever. I mean, she doesn't hear from practically anyone for months, not even a congratulations after the Pan Global Games, and yet she came to support everyone. She is going through a lot right now. Just don't make it worse."

Rocky's face fell. It was all so jumbled in his head. He felt he should be loyal to Tommy, he was the team leader, he hadn't done anything wrong, and yet Jason had a point. Kim had always been there for him and Rocky couldn't claim the same in return. The scale was still heavily tilted in Tommy's favor but it wasn't really right to just drop her like that. He should have at least asked her why, given her a chance to explain. "We did watch, just so you know. I had everyone over and Mami made tons of food."

"I know."

"Yeah?"

"Kat called Kim to congratulate her. Said everyone watched together."

Rocky didn't know what to say to that, the girl Kim befriended just before she left was kind enough to call and her teammates hadn't. There was a time when Rocky would have jumped in front of Zedd's monsters unmorphed for Kim, a time when he would have died to protect her. How did they get here? Rocky wasn't sure. He just knew he would make it up to her, maybe tell her how proud he was of her, get her to explain how the heck she was able to flip on the bars like that, tell her that he really did miss her. Somehow Rocky would fix this, fix them.

"Hey, Jase..." Rocky began after a beat of silence passed between them.

"Yeah, Rocko?"

"Take my place in the tournament tomorrow?" Rocky watched Jason hesitate, the original power ranger swallowing hard, as if he torn between wanting to accept and wanting to walk away. There was that history between them and here he was actually asking Jason to replace him; the world had gone pear shaped. "Don't make me beg. We both know you are the best shot at winning that prize money."

"I don't know about that; Kim might give me a run for my money. She has gotten really powerful, all that extra training." Jason ran a hand across the back of his neck.

Rocky watched his friends face as he spoke, almost wistful. If he didn't fear for his safety, Rocky might have asked the big question again because it seemed to him that no matter what they were 'technically' that Jason cared a great deal for Kim. Actually, maybe he didn't want to know. Rocky couldn't imagine what would happen if any of his suspicions were true. Tommy would have kittens, that was for sure. Best to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Hey no doubt. I watched her win 6th at the Pan Global Game but the ring doesn't exactly allow for tumbling. Not that Kimberly is a push over but she seems to flip around a lot when she fights."

"Got a point there. Kim used to do at least ten back-handsprings every time there was a putty attack."

"What did I used to do every time there was a putty attack?" Kim questioned, entering the room with an oversized jacket throw over her arm, two bags beneath it, and a glance backwards down the hall. "Wait. Hold that thought." She quickly and very quietly shut the door. "Okay, continue."

"Flip," Jason answered. "What's with the covert ops?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm hiding from this really rude head nurse. It's long story." She placed her belongings down on the chair next to Jason. "Hey, Rocko. How are you doing?"

"I'll live," Rocky quipped with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It was so odd to see Kim without a stitch of pink. Instead she was in almost all black, save for her denim short shorts. The effects of her training were evident, physically she looked amazing but that spark, that innate Kim-ness was missing. As if someone had doused her with cold water. That thought was punctured by another, his nose twitching. "Okay! Now I know I smell onion rings! I have to have some. Please Jason, just call your mom and see if she can-"

"Don't call your mom." Kim interrupted, rooting around under her jacket. "I don't think she would approve but I remembered how bad the food was here and I figured..." She produced a white fast food bag, passing it to Rocky with a shrug at Jason's disapproving gaze.

"Oh my god, Kim! Onion rings, a double bacon burger, and curly fries! I love you!" Rocky exclaimed as he dug into the contents.

"Onion rings and curly fries? Are you trying to give him a heart attack?" Jason questioned.

"He was starving, Jase, " Kim defended with a pout.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed between bites. "I was stavh-ening," he spoke around the burger.

"I also baked some double fudge cookies." Kim presented another package from beneath her jacket, a small silver tin that Jason frowned at.

Rocky held out his hands in a 'gimme' gesture, before smiling as he lifted the lid. "Marry me, Kim." He took a bite and let out a groan at the heavenly taste. "I am officially making you Mrs. DeSantos."

Kim giggled. "That's quiet an offer, Rocko."

"See what you did, Kimmie? This is why there is a strict 'do not feed the Rocky' policy," Jason teased. "He once offered to be Tommy's butler for a week for bite of his ice cream."

"Did not," Rocky argued, bites of chocolate cookie covering his crisp white hospital sheet. "It was for all of his ice cream."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason grinned and Rocky felt oddly at ease. He had expected things to be tense or strained but they seemed to fall back on old habits. Kim's giggling laughter filled the space and Jason seemed to relax. Maybe it was just the spike in Rocky's blood sugar but things didn't seem quite so bleak. "Well I guess I got a tournament to train for..." It wasn't quite a statement but Rocky nodded at the unasked question.

"You're filling in?" Kim asked, surprised.

"Looks like it." Jason stood, hugging Kim goodbye and bumping fists with his former teammate. "Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone and stay away from the justice of the peace. Seriously Rocky, I've lived with the girl, no matter what she brings you it is not worth her blaring girl pop at 5am."

"Some of us don't want to sleep our life away." Kim took over Jason's seat. "Besides you know you like it."

Jason chose to ignore that, instead mussing Kim's hair as he passed. Kim slapping his hand away playfully. "Bye, you guys."

Rocky watched them fascinated. He had never really been around Jason and Kim at the same time, suddenly Jason taking off for Florida made a lot more sense. He had something like that, a girl he trusted and grew up with, someone he could tease and joke with and be himself with. Of course if Jason going to Florida was crazy, Rocky was pretty sure going to Africa would make him certifiable. Still, it was a thought.

After Jason had left, Kim scooted the chair closer to the bed. "How are you really?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that? Jason was just filling me in. Sounds crazy." He didn't want to talk about that, not what Kim was hinting at. He was just starting to feel better; he did not need to be reminded of what he lost.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, it was darker. Rocky reckoned it made sense; she probably didn't spend as much time hanging around in the sun at the park with all of her Pan Global training. The thought made Rocky a little sad, small changes to show they were all growing up, growing apart. "Same ol' same old. Got kidnapped, got rescued. Pretty much old hat by now."

"Kim..." He had forgotten how she would beat herself up. No matter how much they told her otherwise, she always felt like she was the weak link on the team. Rocky was pretty sure the whole mess with Divatox did little to remedy that feeling. The funny thing was Rocky always felt the same, that he didn't measure up, not to Jason at least. The first original Power Ranger leader, how do you compete with that? Red had always been the leader, red still was the leader, except for with him. Like Zordon just knew he wasn't up for the challenge. And now he wasn't even stupid blue. He wasn't anything.

"It's okay." It was clearly not. "I just didn't realize Kat and Tommy were together. Not that I should be surprised, I picked her to replace me. I just didn't realize that meant with my boyfriend too."

"That's not fair, Kimberly." That was putting it mildly. As far as Rocky could tell if anyone was completely blameless it was Kat.

"I know. I know! I just... I don't know." Kim flung her hands about as she spoke, standing to pace the four feet at the end of Rocky's bed, back and forth, back and forth. "I don't think I should have come back. Besides the whole kidnapped and turning evil thing it's just not the same. I thought, like, it would be like coming home but everything is so different. And there is a kid on the team and Aisha and Billy are gone and did I mention there is a kid on the team?"

"I didn't exactly have time to think that out. He found out!"

Kim sent him a pained look before she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Ones that erupted so hard and fast that she struggled to catch her breath, leaning again the edge of his bed for support. There was nothing remotely funny but Rocky found himself laughing with her, his back aching from the chuckles rumbling through him. Suddenly it hit him. He gave up his power, his role in protecting the fate of the planet, to Justin. "I gave my powers to a kid." His voice was high and breathless, speaking between fits of laughter.

"Tommy really must have a thing for pink," Kim giggled which caused Rocky to double over with mirth.

Slowly they simmered down until the only sound was a few soft hiccups Kim gave herself from gulping air as she laughed too hard. They sat for a minute, Kim perching on the end of Rocky's bed, him moving to the left to make a space for her. "I shouldn't have broken up with him- at least not like that," Kim punctured the silence. "It was dumb. I just got all confused and Sergej was such a good friend... It was dumb."

"Yeah," Rocky agreed. It was dumb. It was downright stupid but no use rubbing salt in that open wound. "You know it's not my business but maybe you and Tommy should talk?"

"I think I will just stick with avoiding." He sent her a pointed look. "What am I supposed to say? Sorry about turning evil and you having to rescue me- again? You and Kat make a cute couple? No, thank you."

"So you are just going to hide out until you leave?"

"It's been working great so far."

Rocky sighed, sometimes he really did not understand Kim at all. Anything had to be better than dancing around each other, frightened and ashamed. Not that he could get Kim to see that. Silence settled between them, causing Rocky to shift his weight from side to side. Then he couldn't help himself, the one question he vowed not to ever ask coming to his lips as his mind drew a blank on what to say. "So how is the new guy?"

Kim instinctively cringed and for a moment Rocky actually felt sorry for her. "Next question..."

"That bad, huh? Because you know it might take me a few months but once I get back into shape I could totally kick his butt for you."

"No, Sergej's a great guy. Really, he is. It's just didn't work out." There was more to that story but he let it drop. He already knew more than he wanted too and Rocky didn't like the sobering tone her voice took on. He wanted her to smile again, laugh and help him forget that he suddenly had no idea what to do with the rest of his life.

"Anyway..." She stood, and pulled a gift bag from under her jacket. "I brought you one last thing. It's not food so don't get too excited."

Rocky flashed a smile that was all gleaming white teeth, maybe this hospital stay thing wasn't so bad after all. He tore into the bag and came up with a yellow box with two battling figures on the front. "Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots?"

"Red and blue, figured your alter egos could battle it out."

"Awesome!"

Fifteen minutes later they were battling it out, the game set on the rolling tray between them. Rocky had claimed red and Kim had merely rolled her eyes and told him she couldn't really picture anyone but Billy as a blue anyway and then she launched into a lecture about allowing Billy to just go off to some alien planet like he did. Rocky's reply was to pop off the head of her little blue fighter with a quick set of jabs. She growled before declaring war. Six rounds and they were tied and having a blast, or as much as they could in a small hospital room.

"I hope you don't mind but it looks like I might be borrowing both of your former colors."

"Huh?" Rocky replied, followed by a pout as Kim knocked his head up, so much for tied.

"Red and blue," Kimberly explained. Her eyes cast down and yet she was slightly bouncing as she spoke. "White too." Her voice dropped, reminding Rocky of secrets shared in the halls, back when they had been a team. "I made the Olympic team."

"Wow." It came out without a thought; he knew Kim was talented but the Olympics... It was mind blowing, their little Kimmie, an Olympian. "Oh my gosh Kim, that's great! Everyone's going to be so excited! We totally need to call Ernie and see if he would mind if we had your party at the Youth Center before you leave, or if not I could talk to my mami, she always cooks too much anyway. Kim, that is just so... awesome." His mind struggled to catch up, this was something to celebrate. Rocky wondered for a moment if the others knew, probably not, Tanya and Kat couldn't keep a secret to save their lives but Jason would know. Tommy was going to be so proud of her, Rocky paused, that thought leaving a sour feeling in his mouth. Maybe he should not be the one to tell Tommy, leave it to one of the girls instead.

"Wait! Just hold on a minute! You can't tell anyone."

"What? Why not?" They deserved to know, to know all their faith in her had been for something, that the team didn't lose her for nothing. Rocky needed something to smile about, a reason to party so he could ignore the rumbling feelings of inadequacy that roared within him.

Kim twisted a lock of her hair before tucking it behind her ear. "It- it hasn't been officially announced yet and besides, I just don't think now is a good time."

"Why isn't now a good time? Seems to me it's the perfect time. We could all use some good news, being friends with a future Olympian is pretty good news. You should sign some stuff now so that when you are famous I can sell it!"

"Well if you need some good news there is a mega sale at the Galleria." Deflecting and shopping, two things Kim were best at.

Rocky sighed, resting his head back against the flat hospital pillow that felt like it was filled with packing peanuts. "Why even tell me if I can't tell anyone?"

"To torture you," Kim teased before turning serious. "I told you because there is a life after being a ranger."

"For some people..." He didn't want to have this conversation. He wasn't going to be an Olympic gymnast, wasn't going to go to the Teen Peace Conference. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay, I know it feels like that now. When I got to Florida all I kept thinking was 'what have I done?'. I gave up my powers. I had some serious second-guessing moments and you will too, but it gets better."

Rocky snorted in reply.

"Look, Zordon wouldn't have made you a ranger unless you were special. You are special, Rocky. Now you get to find something else to do and I know you will be awesome. Look at all the other former rangers- Trini is going to Yale next year, Zack is already making a ton of connections and has even gotten to assist at a couple of dance conventions."

"Those are the original rangers. Zordon actually picked you guys. He got stuck with us."

Kim thought for a moment. "Well Aisha has been doing great in Africa and she is coming back to go to UCLA in the fall." That was news. Rocky hadn't been good at keeping in touch with his former best friend, it all hurt a little too much, made her being gone a little too real. "She misses you," Kim chimed in, noticing some of the fight leave his body. "You should write to her, get back in touch."

Rocky sighed but he wasn't ready to believe just yet. Just because no one had drastically screwed up their life post ranger status didn't mean he wouldn't be the first. "Well what about Jason? Doesn't seem like he is making any dreams come true."

Kim paused, her face slack like Rocky had slapped her. Taking a deep controlled breath, she shrugged. "Jase hasn't figured out what he wants yet but I know when he does he will be amazing because Reds? They might take awhile but once they get started there is no stopping them."

Her hand came to rest on his. Doubt still lingered but Kim had made a dent in his armor of self-deprecation. "So basically you are telling me it's not the end of the world?"

"Not even close," Kim smiled in return. "Now let's see if we can get that grumpy old nurse to let you go home tonight. Mrs. Scott and I made three more batches of cookies and my coach will kill me if I eat them all."

Rocky found himself grinning as Kim laid out her plan to get him released early. Life post ranger, it wasn't something Rocky ever thought of, something he ever wanted but it just might be exactly what he needed.

-End-

_A/N: So there you have it, a missing scene from the Turbo movie. There are so few Rocky stories. Please hit review and let me know what you thought or at least that you made it to the end (without a review I assume people opened the story saw it sucked and then just left)._

_All of this fits within my __**Pieces of The**__n universe. That story focus on the rangers as adults and while Rocky has yet to make an appearance in that story he will be in an upcoming chapter. Just saying in case you wanted to check it out (hint, hint)._

_Thanks for reading and as always- __**Reviews are Love.**__ ~Delysia_


End file.
